Lacrawl And Dalide 2:Lacrawl And Dalide Still Burn
by Lacrawl
Summary: The exciting sequel to Lacrawl And Dalide. It still is a mix of different video games(mostly Grandia)and does have made up characters. Rated PG-13 for non-stop violence and little bad language.


LACRAWL & DALIDE 2: Lacrawl And Dalide Still Burn  
  
Let me take you to Lacrawl and Dalide's dimension....  
  
It rests in a place called...Earth...  
  
Lacrawl awakens on a field. He opens his eyes and glances at himself. "What is going on" he asks himself. He had a human body. "I'm.....on earth". While Lacrawl was trying to figure out what was going on, Dalide awoke in a house. He looked at himself and looked at his parents. These parents were not the same parents he had on Nobion. He was himself, but his parents were whole new people. "This can't be hapenning". Dalide was shocked. Also, many other demon hunter awoke on earth. Rampage, the secret angent, had a brother Rage that was a dragon. Lacrawl was now going in the house by the field. He had new parents also. BORN human parents just like Dalide. This also happened to all other demon hunters. Lacrawl used his ability that every other demon hunter also had, mind computer. He could scan humans and check if the were former creatures or demon hunters. Demons were the lucky ones. They were still at Nobion, looking down on earth. Lacrawl and Dalide and all the other demon hunter were sent to school, a HUMAN school. The demon hunter's parents were brainwashed to think that the demon hunter in their human forms we're their naturally human born sons and daughters. Fortunatly, Lacrawl and Dalide were sent to the same school. One day at lunch time, Lacrawl sat by Dalide. He felt a strong energy reading and scanned Dalide. He found out that the boy he was sitting next to was Dalide. Unfortunately, the demon hunters had new, human names. This made it much harder to recruit the demon hunters. Once Lacrawl found out he was sitting next to Dalide, he told Dalide that he was Lacrawl. They started to talk about demon hunters. Regular humans stared and said, "What are those goofs talking about"? Later, Lacrawl and Dalide saw someone and felt an energy reading. They found out he was a demon hunter named Sparda. "Hey, Sparda" Dalide called out. "What"? The kid just stood there and said, "My name is Bi....". Lacrawl interuppted and said, "Nobion, tournaments, evil, demons...". Sparda spoke softly and said, "Hi". "We're demon hunters", said Dalide. "That's obvious", said Sparda. Lacrawl and Dalide introduced themselves and Sparda told them about more demons that they had no clue about. Back at Nobion, a spellcasting demon named Myst fired a shot at earth. Now, Lacrawl and Dalide could only recruite 7 more demon hunters and the rest will go to the death panel. Lacrawl, Dalide, and Sparda met outside one day and began the search. After a while, a figure popped out of a tree. It was Melfice! He spoke the words, "Demon horde slash!". He created a giant earthquake that knocked everyone but Sparda to the ground. Melfice ran up to Sparda and tackled him. He then ran away. "What the heck?", asked Dalide as he got up. "I thought Melfice was dead!" Lacrawl got up and said, "Obviously not anymore! Let's continue looking for hunters." Soon, they came to a creek. They searched the creek and found a kid. They felt a reading and discovered it was Rampage. Rampage told the demon hunters about his brother, Rage. Rage was a dragon like Dalide. Lacrawl did not know any other species of him(lizardman). Now, the party was Lacrawl, Dalide, Sparda, Rage, and Rampage. They could only recruit 2 more hunters. They searched everywhere until the found Giovanni 3(the leader demon hunter that shoots beams out of his hands) and Ulto Warrior(warrior with axe). All other demon hunter went to the death panel(an obstacle course that is hard to complete and can cause death if not won). Now, the hunters had to return to Nobion to kill the demons. "How are we supposed to do this", asked Lacrawl. Rage knew everything about it. The plan was to go in a secret closet with a portal inside. Suddenly, a voice spoke. "I can locate the closet", it said. Ryudo and Elena walked out of a nearby bush. "Wha...I thought you guys would be at the death panel", said Dalide. "Well, a black hole sucked up the demon hunters. Elena and I escaped by running to Carbo Church. Granas protected us", said Ryudo. "Bleh...what am I saying"? Elena hugged Ryudo and smiled. "Where's Millenia", asked Lacrawl.(Lacrawl and Millenia were married) "Well, it's a long story", said Ryudo. Elena spoke and said, "An apacolypse beam created the strongest demon named Asauntel". Ryudo interuppted and said, "Asauntel killed Millenia". Lacrawl's eyes turned red and his hair started glowing. A giant flame came around him. "ASAUNTEL!!" he shouted. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!" "Calm down", said Ulto Warrior. ", "Let's get to Nobion!" The party headed to the closet. The closet was in Sparda's human house. It was in the basement. The team went there and entered the closet. The portal was behind things. The team stood on it and transported to Nobion! When they got there, everything was destroyed. Buildings were on fire. Streets were torn. Everything was a mess. "Looks like hell arose here", said Lacrawl. The party gazed at the destruction. "Well well well", said a voice coming from behind a bush. The party turned to the bush. "You managed to make it back to Nobion. How useless since you are about to die anyways", said the voice. Suddenly it emerged from behind the bush. He looked like he was in his late teens. He had black spiked hair. His name was Evann. "Ha! Did I freak you out", he said. "Whew, I thought you were a demon", said Ryudo. "But I wasn't kidding about one thing said Evann. "You have to be careful. Look at this destruction.", he said. "What happened here", asked Elena. "One word", said Evann. "Asauntel". "That freak!" shouted Dalide. Suddenly, a giant black demon came from the ground right behind Evann. "Look out!" shouted Rage. There was a big space where the demon's hearts would be. "Dang! That thing was created from shadows", said Lacrawl. Its name was Darkside. It created a dark ball in its hand and threw it at Evan. "Ughh!", shouted Evann. Lacrawl slashed at Darkside's hands. Darkside fell to the ground. Ulto Warrior slashed Darkside's head with his axe. Ryudo helped Evann get up and Elena threw an impact bomb at Darkside. Darkside was about to blow up. The party ran away to the street and Darkside blew up. Evann had a walkie talkie attached to his leg. It then said, "Ranger Evann....report to office 1-0-3 immediately!". "I've gotta go", said Evann. He ran off. "Where are we gonna go now", asked Ryudo. "What are we gonna do...just stand here and die of old age?" "To evil island!", said Lacrawl. "Evil island!", exclaimed Elena. "Well....what would you rather do? Get your island, the Silesian Continent destroyed? Or have some fun and adventure...killing demons and saving your whole world?", asked Lacrawl. "My Granas, Lacrawl! You seriously have anger management problems!", yelled Sparda. "FOOLS!", shouted Dalide. "Shut up and head to evil island!", yelled Dalide. The team all got frightened looks on their faces and started walking foward. "Hey....what the?", Giovanni started to say. Nobion started shaking and feeling like an earthquake. It was colliding with another world! Kingdom Hearts was colliding into Nobion! "Crap!", yelled Ulto Warrior. It made a giant world. "What is going on?", asked Ryudo. Voices started calling from behind a large door. "I think we just collided with another world", said Lacrawl. "Well....then what caused it to collide?", asked Ryudo. "Probaly Asauntel", said Dalide. "No, I think there's another demon behind this", said Elena. "Who could it be then?", asked Ryudo. "I'll use my demon tracker", said Sparda. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. "That's your demon tracker?", asked Ryudo. "No! Somebody stole it!", shouted Sparda. "Who could of stole it?", asked Ryudo. "I don't no! Maybe that shadow thing without a heart!", yelled Sparda. "Probably", said Dalide. "When could that thing have stole it?", asked Ryudo. "I don't know!", exclaimed Sparda. "Let's go up to that giant door!", said Lacrawl excitededly. "I'll go by myself over to that platform", said Giovanni as he saw a sand platform arise. "Okay, we'll meet you later", said Lacrawl. The team ran up to the door. Giovanni ran to the platform. As Giovanni got on the platform, the platform transported him to a different world. A world called Destiny Islands. As he got there, he saw a girl. She looked in surprise at Giovanni. She looked at his white hair and blue-ish skin. She had red hair. She then spoke softly, "Hello. Who are you?" Giovanni turned to a smile and said, "I'm Giovanni the 3rd". The girl then said, "I'm Kairi". Her face turned to a smile as she said, "Do you know a boy named Sora?". Giovanni walked closer to the girl as he said, "No, I never met Sora...but I have heard of him many times!". Kairi lost her smile. A tear ran down her face as she said, "He got lost on a different island somewhere. I need to get him back". Giovanni looked serious and said, "If you want....I'll go exploring different islands to look for Sora". Kairi smiled again and said, "You will? Thank you so much! But how will you get off this island?". "I can do it", said Giovanni. He ran away from Kairi. He kept running until he saw a small hole by a tree. He ran to it and crwled into it. He ran to he end of a tunnel of some kind as he came to a large room with marking all over it. "Ah! I know!", said Giovanni. Suddenly, a large figure busted through a part of the room. He had about 9 heads. The heads were familiar. One was Millenia! The center head was the scary one. He had heads of anyone he had killed. He had aslo stole their moves and power. He was Asuantel. "Oh no!!', shouted Giovanni. Giovanni shot beams out of his hands at Asauntel. They didn't have much of an effect on Asauntel. Asuantel used Fallen Wings and a very strong fire attack at the same time. Giovanni was dazed. The whole room blew into pieces. Kairi then yelled, "Giovanni!" as she saw him get chopped by Asauntel. Giovanni was dead. Asauntel gained Giovanni's powers and his head. Asauntel disappeared. "NO!", screamed Kairi. Meanwhile, at the large door, lay an exausted team. "Face it", said Dalide, "This door won't open!" Sparda got up and transformed into a cheetah. He ran away from the door. He then ran to the door and rammed into it. Lacrawl transformed back into his person form and said, "This door probaly can only open from the inside". "That's it!", said Sparda while transforming into his person form. "It can only open from the inside!". "So what?", asked Ryudo. "We can't open it. Another voice called from inside the doors. It said, "The only 2 ways to get inside is to use magic to reveal the keyhole. Then you could unlock it with a keyblade. The other way is the secret route in evil island hotel". "Well", said Sparda, "Those are both some hard ways. And since we don't have a keyblade and don't know what magic to use, I guess we've gotta find that secret route". "Yeah, said Dalide, "but where is Giovanni?". The platform was gone. "We'll find him later", said Ryudo. The party headed to evil island. Soon, they reached Dead Cave. You had to get through it to get to Evil Island. "Don't worry", said Dalide, "I've been through this cave so many times, I can remember where to go". The team took about 20 minutes to get through Dead Cave. They got to the end and came out to Evil Island. They headed to 21 Evil Lane(where the hotel was)and ran to the hotel. "These streets have freaky names", said Ryudo as they walked through the doors of the hotel. "May I help you?", asked the demon behind the counter. "Yeah, we're here to find the secret route", said Ryudo. "Shut up!", Lacrawl shouted at Ryudo. Lacrawl transformed into his lizardman for and pulled out his sword. He slashed the demon. "Guys...I heard that there was a mystery behind some poster here", said Dalide. The team looked around and saw some stairs. They ran up the stairs and into an employees only room. There was a demon inside it that was writing on some papers. Dalide transformed into his dragon form and threw dragon wings at the demon. There was a poster with the word Asauntel in red on it. "That's it", said Lacrawl. The team ran to the poster and tore it off the wall. There was a door. The team entered the door. They were in Kingdom Hearts. "Well, we made it behind that large door", said Dalide. "Your not going anywhere without this!", a voice called out. It was Melfice. He reached into his pocket and threw a small object at the hunters. It was a demon tracker. "That guy was the one that stole my demon tracker", said Sparda. "Did I miss something?", asked Ryudo. "When you, Elena, Ulto Warrior, and Giovanni weren't with us, that guy attacked us and tackled me. That was when he stole my demon tracker", Sparda said. "Did I hear you say Giovanni?", asked Melfice. "Giovanni's taken care of!" "What are you talking about?", asked Ulto Warrior. "Nothing", said Melfice. "I thought you were dead", said Dalide. "Melfice was dead...but I wasn't. Asauntel revived Melfice and I possessed him again", said Melfice(actually Valmar's horn). "We're not talking to Melfice!", yelled Dalide. "We're talking to Valmar!" "Got that right!", screamed Melfice. Melfice ran to Lacrawl and swung his sword at him. Lacrawl blocked the attack and counterattacked it. Melfice quickly recovered and slashed Ulto Warrior. Ulto Warrior fell to the ground. Dalide shot flames at Melfice. Melfice was not effected. "What the?", said Dalide. "You stupid dragon", said Lacrawl, "Fire doesn't do anything to armor!". Lacrawl slashed Melfice across his face. Sparda was in his cheetah form. He charged at Melfice so hard that his armor fell off. Ulto Warrior spun his sword at Melfice and knocked him to the ground. Dalide shot flames from the bottom of Melfice. Melfice got up and used a water spraying attack at himself to put out the flames. Melfice used Demon Horde Slash and knocked every hunter to the ground. "How about I do something in this fight!", yelled Ryudo. "We're not stopping you!", screamed Dalide. Ryudo recovered and helped Elena to her feet. Ryudo used Flying Tenseiken. After that, Elena used White Apocolypse. Melfice died again and Valmar's Horn came out of him. It went to Millenia and possessed her. She started to grow a metal horn. "Ahh! A new minion!", a voice called from the castle. "Elena!", called out Ryudo. Elena threw an impact bomb at Dalide. "What was that about!", shouted Dalide. "Everybody! Run to that castle!", yelled Lacrawl. The party ran from Elena and to the castle. She chased after them and said, "Sorry Dalide. I'm trying to take control over it". She ran with the party into the castle. Right when they entered, they saw Asauntel. "Millenia!", shouted Lacrawl once he saw her head on Asuantel. "Asuantel! Take this!", shouted Dalide. He shot flames all around Asuantel. "You really are a dragon from hell!", said Lacrawl, "You've been using fire attacks the whole time!". "Really, Lacrawl? Well watch this!", said Dalide. "My other attack that instantly kills everyone on the field! Dragon From Heaven!", said Dalide. He used this Attack on Asuantel. It only destroyed every head on Asuantel except for his regular head. The heads he destroyed transformed back into the actual people. "Millenia!", shouted Lacrawl. "Oh, please! This is no time for romance!", said Ryudo. Asuantel shot a beam at Lacrawl. Lacrawl was stunned. The hunters that had come back to life including Millenia all started attacking Asuantel. Sparda used an attack called Tornado Spin Kick on Asauntel. Asauntel started punching all around the room, knocking over hunters. Some hunters counterattacked. Lacrawl charged at Asuantel and slashed him in the head extremely hard. It knocked off his head. Now, Asuantel's body was running around tackling people. "Everyone! Attack at the same time with your greatest attack!", shouted Dalide. Everyone did. It blew up Asuantel's body. "YES!", shouted Lacrawl. "I know. It's great. But we still have a few more missions", said Dalide. The team ran to Giovanni and Millenia. After talking to them for a while, Giovanni mentioned Kairi. "I need to find this guy named Sora", he said. "Hey! How about that guy uses his psychic powers to help us!". Giovanni pointed to a man that had been saved when they killed Asuantel. Giovanni dashed over to the man. "Hello. Can you help me and my friends?", Giovanni asked. "Go away!", said the psychic man as he pushed Giovanni away. Giovanni threw a punch at the psychic man and pulled him on the ground. "You better help us", Giovanni said. "Ok! OK! I'll help you and your freak friends", said the psychic man as he got back up. Giovanni pulled him over to the party. "What do you need?", asked the man. "Can you seek a kid named Sora with your powers?", asked Giovanni. "Yes I can", said the psychic man. He stood there and did nothing. "HELLO!", shouted Giovanni. "Will you do it?", asked Dalide. "I guess I will", said the psychic man in an angry voice. He sought out Sora. When he was done, he said, "He's been kidnapped by another demon named Zera", said the psychic guy. "ZERA! I thought he was dead also!", said Ryudo. "Asuantel revived him, also", said the man. "Where is Zera?", asked Lacrawl. "Well, actually he's in this castle. He's on the top floor", said the man. "Okay. Let's go!", shouted Elena. "Wait!", called the man. The teeam ignored him and ran on. When they reached the top floor, they saw a large doubledoors. They ran to it and tried to open it. It was locked. "DANGIT!", shouted Sparda. "Wait. I have and idea. Everyone attack the doors!", said Giovanni. The team did and busted the doors open. "Zera! You moron!", shouted Millenia as she saw Zera standing by a table. Sora was laying on the table. "Hello", said Zera, "What brings you here?" "Enough talk! Take this!", said Millenia as she grew her wings and shot a large dark ball at Zera. Zera screamed and attacked back at Millenia with a gadzap. Millenia was knocked to the ground. Lacrawl helped her back to her feet. Lacrawl held Millenia's hand and the both combinded their power and shot a powerful beam at Zera. It made a big whole in the wall that Zera was standing in front of. Dalide and Ryudo dashed to Zera and both attacked him with their swords to knock him out of the castle. "Good job", said Elena. "Lacrawl, I really am glad that you were born", said Ryudo, "If it wasn't for you, Millenia wouldn't have dumped me. It's so cool that you got her as your wife and kept her out of my hair". Millenia got an angry face. She started yelling a few words at Ryudo that really aren't that nice. Giovanni ran to Sora and gave him a potion. Sora opened his eyes and gasped in horror. "It's okay", said Giovanni, "Me and my buddies are going to bring you back to Kairi". Sora looked confused for a second. He got up from the table and said, "Okay. Thank you". "I've got an idea how to get back to that beach", said Giovanni, "Everyone follow me!". He lead the team all the way to the bottom of the castle. He then took them outside. He ran toward the big doors that would only open from the inside and pushed. Every other member of the team helped as the doors busted open. The team fell on an icy platform outside the doors. "CRAP! NOW WE HAVE TO CLOSE THE DOORS!", shouted Sparda. "No prob", said Lacrawl as he walked toward Dalide. "Let's fuse!", said Lacrawl. "Ok", said Dalide. Lacrawl pulled out two awesome-looking necklaces. They each put one on. It made them combine to make Dalicrawl. Dalicrawl pulled the doors shut. "Wow! That this is really powerful!", said Sparda. Dalide and Lacrawl un-combined back into their regular selves. "HEY! There's a sandy platform!", yelled Giovanni. He took Sora over to it and stepped on the icy platform right by it. "Ok, Sora", said Giovanni, "Once you step there, you will be back on that beach". "But...can you come with me?", asked Sora, "After all, you saved me and I want to show you my island. I want to be your friend". Giovanni thought for a second. Then he shouted to the demon hunters, "I'm going with this kid to his island. Once we're their, we can't come back. Ulto Warrior, you're in charge!". "Giovanni....why?", asked Sparda. "I have to", said Giovanni, "This kid really wants me to come. You guys don't need me anyways. Also, that girl was....my sister....". "WHAT!", exclaimed everyone. "She couldn't reconize me. But she truly is my sister. I was taken from my family when I was about 5 years old. I can remember her because I have her picture in my wallet. It even says her name on it! And you can tell it's her!". "I can't believe this!", yelled Dalide. "I'm going!", said Giovanni. He took Sora onto the platform. When Giovanni and Sora got there, they saw Kairi. Her face lit up when she saw Sora. She hugged Giovanni and Sora. Giovanni explained about Kairi being his sister. Back on the platforms, the team ran over to the Nobion part of the world. When they reached it, Kingdom Hearts and Nobion seperated. "WOW! Good thing we're on the Nobion part!", said Dalide. "Yeah, but we still have something else to do", said Sparda. "We need to free the hunters from the death panel. "How will we do that?", asked Ryudo. "We need to kill the demon that caused them to go there. His name is Myst. I am experienced with him. I used to always fight him", said Sparda, "His training location is a cave somewhere around here. We'll probaly find him there". The team soon found the cave and entered it. Inside, a jar was sitting there. "Here he is", said Sparda. He broke the jar and Myst flew out. The team started attacking it. "Here, let's make this easier", said Lacrawl, "Soul Fire Blast!". Soul Fire Blast was Lacrawl's one-hit k.o. attack. He pulled out a flaming axe, threw it into the air, caught it, and slammed it into the ground creating a giant blast of fire. It killed Myst. Suddenly, a dark whole appeared. It blew out all of the hunters that were in the death panel. The team and the people that had just got out of the death panel all ran to Sparda's Nobion home. Once they got there, they treated their wounds and the people that had been freed from the death panel soon left. The team stayed at Sparda's house. "Sparda, I notices that most of your combo attacks were very strong", said Dalide, "What's your secret?" A women came out of the kitchen. She had blonde hair. "This is my wife, Trish", said Sparda, "She powers me up in battle, no matter how far away she is!". Millenia stood up and said in a happy voice, "TRISH! WHAT'S UP!". Millenia shook Trish's hand. "You...know Trish?", asked Sparda. "YES! We used to be great buddies in high school". "Cool", said Sparda. "Hey everybody! Let's throw a party since we did all of this stuff!", said Ulto Warrior. So they did. The team threw a giant party. Lacrawl and Millenia kept kissing each other as well as Sparda and Trish. Suddenly, a newscaster came on the television. He said, "I'm sorry for this interruption in your program but something terrible had happened. Extremely powerful demons have just been revived by some demon. They are currently in Evil Island and are heading for the main Demon hunter continent. They have destroyed parts of the Silesian and Technology Island. I hope some strong demon hunters can come and kill them. Also, many weird things have been happening. I will report all of them later. That is all". "He said strong demon hunters should help. That sounds like us", said Ulto Warrior. The team ran outside....into destruction. 


End file.
